The True feelings
by RankoRanma
Summary: What if Ukyo uses Shampoo's methods to get Ranma? Will Akane succeed in canceling the spell? What if it comes out in an unexpected way? Read and find out.-COMPLETE!-
1. Ukyo's Plan

_Here is my second fanfic. Yes I am bad, I didn't finish my other writing yet, but I just couldn't stand it to write this down. The next chapter is coming very soon!_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Nerima, the birds sang loud on the blooming cherryblossom trees, and the wind brought the scent of the flowers everywhere. Just like a perfect morning. But not only flowers could be smelled, from a restaurant tasty okonomiyaki smell came out. Ucchan made her breakfest as usual.

-I wonder when the first customer will come today. I don't have too much time until school.

Just as she said that, a strange old man with a big backpack came in. He had some poor, worn out clothes. *Hm I don't think I have ever seen him in this region, he has a very unique appereance so I think I would have remembered him.*

-Welcome! What can make you sir?

-That looks good on the cooking table what you just made darling, I want something like that.

-Oh this is an expensive one, you know, and you don't look as if you have too much money.

The man glared at her with an evil smile. *Man, is he creepy *-tought Ukyo.

-Well, it's true, I don't have too much money, but I think my request would interrest you. You know, I travel a lot, and have some interresting stuff here in my bag.-He began to vacate his bag on one of the tables.

The things made Ukyo curious, some of them looked really appaling and mysterious. Her eyes stopped at a little bottle, with the name: "Deepest Love"

-What is this?-asked as she lifted the bottle.

-Ah you have a good sense to quality my dear. That is a liquid what awakes the deepest love in someone for a period of time. You just have to put a pile of hair in it, and who drinks it will be in love with the owner of the hair. The time in which the spell is active depends on the person who gets it so I can't tell you the exact time but maximum 1 day. The effect will be more and more strong with the time, so at the beginning perhaps you won't recognize anything. Ah and yeah, and it begins after he/she fall uncoscious.

-That sounds great! We made a deal! How much do I need to get him drink?

-It shouldn't be more than a quarter bottle, that is the maximum, otherwise it would knock him out for the whole day and then you would have wasted the time.

-I see, thank you for the deal.

-My pleasure milady, thank you for the meal, have a nice day.-the old man headed outside.

-Come sometimes again!

I think i shouldn't do something like this to my Ranchan, but this is an opportunity I can't let go in waste. I will make him say he loves me, write it down so he can't later deny it and we could get married and live happy! Oh what a nice future!-with these words she went upside to prepare herself to school.

Meanwhile a short brown-heared girl left the okonomiyaki restaurant. She could hear the most of the conversation.

-I think this information will be interresting for my little sister.-Nabiki made her way home to warn her sister from the upcoming danger.

* * *

-Here are the vegetables you requested Kasumi.

-Thank you for helping me.

-Not a big deal, I had some bussiness on the way there anyway. By the way is Akane up yet?

-I don't think so, but you could just wake her, it's almost time.

-Okey, thanks Oneechan.

She walked upstairs to wake her sister.

KNOCK, KNOCK

-hhmmmrrr…..-Akane rolled to her other side.

-Hey Akane! Time to wake up!

-Mmmmhhh…. Nabiki… It isn't the time yet, let me please sleep a little longer.

-If you won't get up I will make some photos from you in bed and sell it for Kuno.

-Argh! Don't do that! I got it, I am awake… What do you want? I don't think you just woke me to make me angry.

She came in and sat next to her on the bed.

-You know today on my way home I heard something interresting at Ucchan's.

-I don't care what is she doing, that's none of my bussiness.

-Oh, you will care if I say, that it was about Ranma. A strange man was at her and he sold something to her that casts a spell on Ranma. Some kinda liquid, what makes you fall in love.

-Just as usual…

-Yeah, we can say that, haha! But now Akane, she wants Ranma to write down, that he loves her as a proof so they can be married.

-I don't think Ucchan would go this far… This is more like Shampoo.

-Well I have warned you, be aware my little sister.

-I am allways aware.

-Sure, see you at breakfest. –with a small wave she left the room.

*Not again some stupid spells… I am getting tired of this. And of course I have to be the one who has to keep control of everything. Hm… Should I tell this Ranma? I don't think he would belive me that Ukyo would do something like this. And anyway that jerk would keep asking me, why am I so concerned about who he loves… Well if I don't do it, who will? Not that I care, but I don't like these kinda manipulations. I think I will just make sure he doesn't eat anything what she gives him.*


	2. Knockout

_Here is the second chapter, I hope you will like it :) Enjoy!_

* * *

The black-pig-tailed boy slept peacefully in his bed. He didn't even woke up as the panda next to him kicked his back with his big hairy foot, he just rolled over to his other side. But as a matrial artist he had allways a good sense for danger, so he became a little frustrated in his dreams, and started to open slowly his eyes, but it was too late. The next thing he remembered was a hit, and a foot on his head, and it talked!

Oh…, no, that was only Akane, not the foot talked, he just tought that half-asleep.

-Ranma, wake up already, we are gonna be late!

-Grrhh… Why the harsh wake up method? Are you mad again? I don't remember doing anything wrong…

-Ehm, no, just wanted to make sure you are coming to your senses, and not sleep back again.

She went out leaving Ranma behind him on his futon. He was a bit confused.

*Did I something again, what I don't know, or why is she mad again… Ah never mind, perhaps later she will chill a little.*

The breakfest was just the usual, he fighting with his father over food, mr. Tendo reading the newspaper, Akane and Kasumi eating quietly, and Nabiki tiping something on her calculator. Just as Akane finished her food, she stood and pulled Ranma at his pig-tail -Hey, hurry up, we are going to be late again.

-But I didn't finish my food, and by the way I have fiew more minutes, why are you today so anxious?

-I am not anxious.-said as she lifted her head pridefully, crossing her arms.-I am just a dutyful person.

-Yes you are. And don't make that kinda face, it's uncute!

-And what if I am uncute? I don't care what an intensive jerk like you say.

-Uncute, uncute, uncute…

-Shut up!

-Ergh…..-These were his last words at the morning, he got a painful hit on his head with a mallet what knocked him out.

Akane grabbed him at his hair and pulled him towards school.

-Isn't Akane today a bit harsh?-Asked Kasumi worrying.

Nabiki smiled as she stood too, to get going to school. -I think it's understandable in a situation like this.

-What do you mean by that my child?- mr. Tendo looked now curious above his newspaper.

-Ah, nothing really, she will manage this I am sure.-she left leaving everyone in confusion.

* * *

-Why did you have to do that?-asked Ranma as he came back to his consciousness.

-Because you were insulting me, instead of getting ready, this was the easyest way to get going.

-Man, are you a brutal macho-chick.

-Don't start it again…-her hands started to form fists.

-Hey, hey, don't get angry, tell me instead, why are you so sensitive today. Usually you wouldn't hit me after so less insults…

*He is right, what is with me? Perhaps I am really overdoing it, nothing happened yet, and I am acting silly. Just keep calm Akane, and focus on the upcoming mission, to watch Ukyo's moves, and don't let Ranma drink or eat any suspicious.*

-Hey Akane? Are you okey? You have some strange face now.

-Baka…-they went on not saying anything more. Akane wouldn't say anything as Ranma suspected, and Akane tought if she keep silent he wouldn't insult her anymore.

Some tinkling could be heart. It came nearer and nearer. A chineze amazon appeared on her bike, crossing Ranma's way on the fence.

-Airen! How happy day for Shampoo see you at the morning.-She jumped onto his arms, mostly said, sagged on his neck, as Ranma tried to pull her away.

-Y-yo Shampoo, long time no see…

SPLASH!

-Hey why did…. HIAAAAAAA, CA! CAT! CAT!-Ranma now as a female started running around like an idiot full of fear, having a cat on his head, that did not wanted to let him(her?) go.

-Ah, you are noisy!-Akane with a kick sent both of them flying.-Seriously, this is too much this morning…

She now just walked alone to the school, hoping Ranma would soon catch up. Luckily he arrived at time, thanks to his speed, and managed somehow to turn himself back to man too. He took a seat next to Akane, and made an angry glare at her. She was looking back appologizing, but he just let out a small „Hmpf" and looked out of the window. Ukyo was at her seat already too, and watched them quietly. *This is my chance, they are fighting again, so Ranma will take my food for sure! If nothing else, out of revenge! Everything is perfect.*

At break, Ranma got up to get his meal from the snack cart, but someone pulled him back on his seat.

-Wait Ranchan! I prepared for you a brand new okonomiyaki meal, I wanted you to test it first, if that's okey.

He looked at the meal, wondering if he should pay for it, it looked very expensive. And tasty…

-Go ahead Ranchan, it's all yours for free!

-You really mean it? Then I will eat it, it looks great!

-Of course, everything for you honey.

Akane looked at them thinking what to do, if she would just say him that he shouldn't eat it, it would look suspicious, and perhaps Ukyo will know that she knows something, and he would perhaps not obey her, because he was angry at her or not beliving her. *What to do… I know! I will just do as I slipped and knock it out of his hands, and step on it, he wouldn't want it to eat it then. Okey, let's do it!*

She stoop up and let out a small "OH!" out as she started to wave at the direction of them, make the look that she is trying to get her poise back. Ranma jumped up, and holded her. *What? Oh no, it didn't work, he is too much skilled!*

-You are clumsy as ever, be more careful.

-I am not cl… -she stopped as she saw Ranma is starting to eat the okonomiyaki and tried to knock it out again.

-Hey! Are you an idiot? What are you doing? I think you should go home and rest, you are acting very weird today.-He putted her back to her seat, and turned away. Akane began to panic, she had to do something, before it's to late. There is no other way, she had to say it!

-Ranma, don't ea….-she realized that he already ate a peace-N… Noooooo!

-Are you insane Akane, why are you making such a noise? Go home and….

Everything went dark for Ranma, he fell on the ground uncoscious.

-No, Ranma!

-Ranchan! What is with you? Are you ill? Did Akane hit you today too hard?

Akane began to feel a little uncomfortable-Well… actually…

-So you really hit my poor Ranchan! Ah my darling, I take you home, and tend you until you got better!

-Stop, I can do that too, besides he is living at us.

-Urgh…-Ranma openes his eyes, and looked over a little dazed-What happened?

-You fell uncoscious, because Akane hit you today too hard and it wasn't good for your head.

-Really? I feel a little dizzy, can you help me up?

-Of course! I bring you home and take care of you honey!

He smiled at her with joy-That would be great, thanks Ucchan!

Akane now really paniced, he grabbed him and pulled away from Ukyo-He is coming with me!-But Ranma pulled her away and walked back to Ukyo.

-I am sorry 'Kane, but I am going with her, you are acting insance today, there is no way I let you tend me, you will just make things worse.

-Ranma…

-Come Ranchan, leave the brutal one behind-she holded his hands, leading the way.

-No… Ranma!

But he just waved back smiling, and left with Ukyo.

*Oh no, what am I gonna do now?! If they are alone now, everything could happen! I have to ask Nabiki if she could help me, perhaps she knows something how to cancel this.*


	3. Let's Spy!

Akane ran as fast as she could to find her sister during break, she didn't care as a teacher yelled at her while dashing up the stairs: „ Don't run on the floor!" she gave him only the usual: „Yes sir! „ and continued her way to the class. Nabiki was chatting with some older students at the window, trading some papers and money, as she found her, she jumped to her immediatly.

-Nabiki! I need your help! Ran… wait a minute what is this?-she looked now on the papers what where in reality pictures of her in pijamas, a broom in her hand and chasing Ranma while he smiled back with a cocky grin.

-Oh these? I just make some profit, these aren't any shameless pics, aren't they?

-Well… no, but I don't like it if you sell any sort of pictures of me, stop that please!

-Sorry guys, the fun is over for today-she leaded Akane out of the class, while the boys dropped some protesting words after them, but soon they where on a quiet part of the floor where they could talk privatly.-I suspect you couldn't take care of him, and he ate or drank something what Ukyo gave him.- Akane suddenly found her shoes very interresting… She gave only a guilty nod to her sister.- I tought so, hm let's see… This will cost you five thousend yen-she holded her hand towards Akane.

-I don't belive it I have to pay for my own sister!-but she gave her finally, after some angry stares, the requested money.

-Thank you! Where should we begin… I think we have to spy a little.

-Spy? You mean on Ukyo and Ranma?

-Exactly, you will wait until your dear fiancé says something stupid, knock him out again, and we will bring him home with some excuse. Meanwhile I will search for the bottle in the house, and we will give him the rest with your hair in it. He will sleep likely for the most of the day but I don't think that would be a bigger problem than confessing to the okonomiyaki girl. Of course there is the possibility that he wakes up, and the effect is still on, that would be a little dangerous because it will stronger with time, but you are a tough little girl and you can handle it I am sure.-Akane looked at her with a killing glare-Do you have any better idea?

-No I don't…

-Then it's cleared. Shall we go?

-Ok… *I really hope this will work out in a good way, I have a strange feeling about this.*

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant. At the door a big sign with the title „CLOSED" could be seen. Nabiki peeked inside, she gave her sister a thumbs up, opened the door quietly and sneaked in. Akane followed her a little ambiguous. Noone was in the room-We have luck, they are belikely upstairs. Now you should go up, and spy on them, while I search here. Don't you dare doing anything until I give you a sign!

-Got it!-Carefully she stepped on the stairs. Nabiki looked around in the room, holding her head thinking*Where would I hide it if I where a chef… Let's see the cooking table.* She rummaged a little and after five minutes she proudly stood up while holding a little bottle in her hand.-I am a genius right? Now it's time for plan B.-she went after her sister. As she found her, she wasn't sure if she should disturb her, she had a very angry battle aura around her, while standing at a door, pushing her ears to it. Only a wrong move, and she would explode.

-Pssst!

Akane jumped a little, she was totally in the conversation what she heard from inside, and didn't realize that her older sister was standing next to her.-Don't scare me like that!

-Hmmpf, and what if someone else would have come instead of me? You are very careless, that's why you failed.

-I AM NOT…!

-PSSSST!

-Oh sorry.

-Now, what is the situation in there?

-Nothing, just Ranma being her perverted self as Usual.

A big shoop could be heard from inside the room, and Ukyo called out a loud „Ranchan I am so happy! Hold me tigher!" Akane couldn't stand it anymore, she dashed inside to see what is happening. She jumped back in shock, her face went white from what she saw. Ranma was hugging Ukyo! That… That can't be!

-Hey, the plan!-Nabiki whispered to her. She came back to her senses. *Oh yes, this is happening only because of the spell.*

-RANMA, DIE!-She took out a big mallet and hitted him on his head. Ukyo stood up angrily.

-What is this?! You dash into my house without asking, and you ruin my beautiful moment with Ranchan!

-Ehm, err… He has some bussiness at home, I have to bring him back.

-At schooltime? What is that urgent bussines?

Akane didn't know what to say, she gave her sister a distress signal, hoping she will get the point. Nabiki came forward, and began her speach.

-That is some private family bussiness, and if you let him go, I will overlook the half of your debt.

Ukyo looked at him frustrated, not wanting to let her love go, but thinking over the good deal, she had a lot of debts toward Nabiki. *Well, I could use that liquid at some other time too.*-Okey, he can go…

-Thank you, I knew it you are a smart girl-with an evil smile she gave a wave in the direction of the uncoscious boy. Akane got the signal, and picked Ranma up. They left the restaurand with a big sigh.

-This was easier than I tought-Akane sighed.

-We are not done yet, put him to the wall, in a sitting pose.-Akane did as she wished-Now cut out some hairs, and give it to me.-She cutted out two piles-That is not enough, give me some more, if Ukyo used the whole bottle for her hair, that won't cancel it.

-Hey, I don't want to be bald!

-Just do it…

-Here… Enough?

-That will do it.-She took out the bottle from her jacket, putted the hairs in, and they both looked curious what will happen. The piles slowly disappeared in the liquid. Nabiki opened Ranma's mouth, pulled her head up, and poured the full content in his mouth and closed it. It went down on his throat, ad it reached his stomach. He shook a little.

-I think we are done, I have something I have to take care of, so I will come later to home. Our fathers will be late today too, so you will be alone with Kasumi. Now if you don't mind I leave. Bye.

-Thanks for the help, bye!

She looked at him, wondering, if the liquid has worked. He was already uncosscious, so there was nothing what could prove it. Ranma shaked again. *Hm something is not right here* Again. He began to writhe on the ground, and moaned. *This is really not good!*

-Ranma, don't die! I bring you back home, hold on!

While walking home the moanings and writhes slowly stopped, the only unusual thing left was his sweating.

*Good, he has calmed down, I will just put some ice on his head to cool him down, and hopefully everything will be fine.*


	4. The Most Unforgivable Thing

-I'm home!

-Welcome!-Kasumi peeked out from the kitchen-you are home early, did something happen? Oh my…-she holded her hands in front of her mouth as she saw her sister dragging Ranma into the house like a big heavy bag.

-Oh, nothing to worry about, he had just a hard day, could you bring me some ice please? I will be in my room.-She pulled her future-husband in the direction of the stairs.

-I wonder what is again, today's happenings are really not as usual.

Akane finally reached her room, she placed the boy in the middle of it, and sat next to him on the edge of her bed. Soon Kasumi arrived too, and placed the bag of ice on Ranma's head.

-Do you need anything else?

-No, thank you, I will let you know if there is something, you don't have to come up more.-Actually she wanted her sister to be next to her in case Ranma awakes, she was a little scared what could happen, but the situation would be too embarrasing. She decided to handle it alone. The oldest sister left the room smiling, closing the door behind her.

*I wonder when does he wake up. He doesn't look well… What if he doesn't, then I think I will be in a big trouble. But not that I am responsible for this, Ukyo did this! That's right, if anything happens to him, she needs to be punished not me! Or perhaps Nabiki, who let him drank the whole bottle, but she was just trying to help me. Damn, I am tired..-*She layed herself on her bed. She was wondering what will happen now, then started to think over some other things. She was listening to Ranma's quiet, peaceful snoring and she didn't realize that the time ran fast around her. The sun began to go down, the quiet surroundings and the soft light of the twilight made her sleepy. She slowly closed her eyes, and unwillingly fell asleep.

The rest of the familiy arrived at home. Kasumi told them everything, and Nabiki forbid the fathers to go near the room, as they where already in their peeking-ninja outfits, otherwise she will sell the house.

-My own daughter is ramping me!-Cryed out Mr. Tendo.

-There is no place for protesting. You know, that I can do that at any time, dear father.

They traded some evil and pitiful glares, and he decided not to argue anymore, it wasn't worth it.

So the evening passed away, and Akane was still asleep, just as Ranma, noone disturbed them. Soon the rest went to Dreamland too. Ranma rolled onto his other side, and cryed out a small „Ouch!" as he hitted himself in the learning desk's foot. Akane woke up to the noise, and jumped up in shock.

-What?! It is evening already? Ah no, why didn't anybody wake me up… This is really not my day, I wanted to ask Yuka about the homework. Well I guess it's too late for it.-Ranma let out a really big snore-Eh, disgusting… I hope he will wake up soon, I want to bath, and I won't change while he is still here.-She stepped beside him, and poked his side a little with her feet. He moaned and stretched long, but only just to roll on his other side again.-Seriously, how can you sleep so much?-She went to the window, and looked at the horizont. It was a beautiful clear evening, everything was so peaceful. *Why can't it be always like that?* She looked back on the ground, and smiled at her fiancé. *He is so defenseless now… -She knelt next to him and leaned forward a little and stared at his sleeping face. It made her blush, actually she never was so close to him, only in a fight as he was trying to bring her in a safe place, but that was something different. *If I look at him better, he doesn't look so bad… Well, I guess he has not without a reason so many girls around him.* She wanted to touch his cheeks, but Ranma moved suddenly, this made Akane jump on her feet. It was the last thing what she wanted from Ranma to catch her doing this. It would be soo embarrasing. Ranma slowly opened his eyes, yawned a big, and sat up.

-Oh, Akane.. Hi! –he looked at her with a weird big smile.

-Um… Hi?

-What am I doing in your room? And why is it already night?

-That's a long story. You should just go back to your own room if you feel fine, I want to take a bath if you would let me.

-Um, I want to be with you a little more.

-Huh? Why?

-You know, there was always something I wanted to tell you, and something I wanted to do… I don't know how to tell you this. You see.. Um… -He looked down and started to play with his fingers. An awkward and long silence followed his sentences. After some minutes he looked up with a determined face.

-Akane, I am sorry, I can't hold it back anymore!-He stood up suddenly- I am not able to say it, but I can show it to you! If you allow me…

-What…? *Oh no, is the spell still active? He is acting really strange!*

Ranma took some steps in the direction of her, but she was scared and stepped back, hitting her legs in the edge of the bed, and so falling on it. In the next moment Ranma was already on her.

-Are you scared of me?

-Why would I…? But I don't like perverts and you are even more a pervert with this spell on you, so get out of here!- She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arm. –What the…?

-You are beautiful when you are angry.

Her fists loosened, and relaxed a little. *What is he saying?!*

-Don't say such stupid things, I know you are just teasing me…

-I am saying the truth. You are the most beautiful women I have ever met. And I didn't do anything pervert, I was just asking something. You can stop me anytime if you want, but only if you calm down.

He let her arm go, and waited for her response. Nothing happened, she was just staring deep in his eyes. *Why is my heart beating so fast? I should relax? How could I? Why am I like this? Am I going crazy?*

-I will show you now if you allow me.

No response.

-Then I guess it is an okey.-He leaned slowly towards her, Akane wasn't sure was is he trying to do, but he jut came closer and closer. She closed her eyes, and waited what will happen. She could feel his breath on her face.

Ranma suddenly stopped, and a shiver run up on his back. Akane didn't realize this while she was with closed eyes. He came back to his senses…

*Wait a minute! What am I doing? And what was that spell she was talking about, is that why I was feeling so strange? I remember acting silly in front of Ukyo too. And…-he looked down- I WAS TRYING TO KISS HER?! Oh sh*t… I can't do this, she will think it is only because of some stupig spell again. But… She is not protesting… Maybe I could test her.*-A smile appeared on his face.*Yeah I will do that.*

He leaned closer, almost touching her, and stopped a little just to make sure she is feeling his closeness to her lips. But suddenly he changed the direction, and gave her a small clumsy kiss on her cheeks. Her eyes fell open, and looked at him. He looked back with a silly cocky grin.

-Hehe you fell for it!

-You…-her mouth stayed open for a while- …YOU!

-Don't be so mad, I know you liked it!

-No I don't! So tricking me… I HATE YOU!

Oh that poor window, it fell into peaces again, as Ranma flew trough it.

Akane looked after him with tears in her eyes. She tightened her fists and mumled: „Idiot… Ranma, you Idiot…"

Ranma, as he landed some miles and streets away from home on the ground, tought the complete oppisite: „Ouch, she hit me so hard again… But it was totally worth it! I knew it I am too sexy to resist. Haha, Akane you really like me! You can't deny it anymore! HAHAHAHA"-he let out the usual fanatic Ranma laugh, waking up all the neighbours. Somebody throwed a shoe at him, but he didn't care, he just laughed and laughed, while he ran home.

Meanwhile a small black piglet appeared at the damaged window. He peeked inside, to check what happened, and suddenly felt some hands around himself.

-P-chan! I am so happy you are here!-She hugged him tightly-P-chan, what should I do? That idiot Ranma tricked me again… I am so angry at him. And that kiss what he gave me… Idiot.

The last words echoed in the pigs mind, and couldn't hear anything more. He didn't realize Akane was smiling a little as she told him about the kiss.

*Ranma… Kissing.. Akane…Ranma..Kissing…Akane…*

-BWHEEEE!

-P-chan, wait!

He jumped out of Akanes arms to search for the person who did the most unforgivable thing that could happen. He found the bath after a half our, and changed back to human. A huge battle aura was whirling around him, he was in the deepest despair. He cryed out a loud:-RANMA! I WILL KILL YOU!-while tears flowed from his eyes. He ran out of the house, breaking everything in his way, not noticing his future opponent, who was walking in the house on an other way.

Some miles away: -RANMA WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF, MORON, SO I CAN KILL YOU!-but he couldn't hear it anymore, the pig-tailed boy was already sleeping on his futon with a bright smile on his face, murmuing: „I knew it!"

* * *

So this is the end of the fourth chapter, please review if you liked it :) The next chapter comes soon!


	5. Preparations

The next Morning arrived. Today was no school, so the students could sleep as long as they wanted. But not our Ranma. He woke up to cold water, and a small old man tried to molest her girly appearance.

-Ranma-chan! I have missed you so much-meanwhile he was rubbing his (her) chest against his head.

-EEEK! Don't touch me you old geezer! You are making me sick!-He kicked him out of the room, trough the wall. *The repairman will have a good week again… Last night Akane's window, now this, and the stone fence too… Wait a minute! What happened to the fence? I didn't see this in the dark as I came home!*-She went out of the room looking around if anything else was damaged. Some doors had holes in it too, and some other walls. He heard some steps coming from the stairs, soon a sleepy Akane appeared, while she rubbed her eyes.

-What is this noise again at the morning-she yawned a big-Damn, I couldn't sleep at night because I slept during the whole yesterday.-She looked up after ending rubbing her eyes.-Oh, G-good morning Ranma!-murmued blushing.

-To you too, say, was here P-chan yesterday?

-Um, why do you ask?

-I was just wondering, haven't seen him long time ago.

-Yes, he was here, but only for a short time, something made him upset and ran away from me, I lost him. I hope he is okey.

He was looking at her wondering, what could have made him upset. Perhaps Akane said something about the night.

-Did you tell him something about why the window was damaged?

-Huh?

-You know what I mean-his cheeks started to pick up the color pink.

-Um, well I was really angry at that time, and he was there, of course I told him, but why is that a matter? He can't tell anyone.

-Well, you know he is a smart pig, and can make my life hell.

-You are talking about him like you knew him.

-Actually… Never mind. Anyway how is our pervert little Akane today? Trying to seduce me again in that outfit?-She was wearing some short light nightdress.

-I would never try to seduce you! And this…-she blushed now deeper-all of my other pijamas are in wash and Nabiki let me to borrow hers.

-Well, it must be true, it is a bit tight at your waist, and it is a little too short for a tomboy like you, your brick-legs are showed too much.

-Say that one more time, and you will regret it!-she tightened her fists and tryed to control herself.

-I just told you that I belive you, jeeze. You where much cuter yesterday, as you where trying to seduce me.

-I was not….!-Ranma pocked with his finger her noose, what made Akane stop in surprise. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ears:

-I know you liked it… You know… TTSSH!-he shneezed.

-Ewww, don't shneeze on me, go up and warm yourself up, before catching a cold you idiot!

-Are you worrying about my health? I really value it, because it's coming from the most agressive wannabesexy tomboy in the world.

-You will pay for this!-she picked up a damaged door what was lying lonely on the floor, and chased Ranma along the kitchen. To her pech Ranma was today in his best form and she couldn't reach him, but she wasn't the type who gives up easily, she chased him during one hour. That just made her more angry, and Ranma more happy. He stretched out his thoung and continued to drop insults at her:

-Nyeeh, can't catch me! Ha! Missed again! You are clumsy as always! Just give up, you will never… huh?-As Akane jumped, a small part of her underwear was seen by Ranma, what made him slow down a bit-You know, this dress is really short…

As Akane realized what happened, she came to her limits in anger. Ranma called out a small „Eep" as he knew what was coming now. The door hitted him on his side, and he flew across the wall, making a new hole in it.

-You deserved it…-She left there the moaning Ranma with his body in the wall, and went to change her outfit for the breakfest. Soon a panda arrived at the boy, and holded up a sing, „What happened to you my son?"

-That's a long story, Pop, I think I will pass on today's morning practice….

Soon all family members arrived at the table (Ranma as a male), to get their morning meal. While they where eating, Kasumi went out as she heard the mail deliver coming. She came in after a fiew minutes.

-Ranma, you got something, here you are.

-I wonder who is it… -He unpacked the small box, and looked inside. He found a paper with the letters „Challenge" on it, and a knife.-What the…

Nabiki looked at the delivery with amusement-Ranma-kun, what did you this time?

He looked up, wondering how much does Nabiki know. She always knew too much about everything.-Um, nothing special, just Ryoga wants a practice match again.

-Hm, I don't know if that knife means a happy practice.

-That's none of your bussiness!

Soun looked at them over his newspaper-Now-now, calm down everyone, Ranma can win the match at anytime, right? There is nothing to worry about.

-Of course I can!

-That's my boy!- Genma was trying to hide his steal with the praising of his son, succesfully, he ate his fish already as he realized what happened.

-You will pay for this old man!-they started their usual morning fight again, so the practice for him wasn't delayed.

* * *

Meanwhile a tired, desperate boy walked along the streets, trying to find the Furinkan High School. That was his meeting place with Ranma, for the pay-off. He smellt some food, and began to go in that direction, he was very hungry, and hoped to get something to eat.

He found himself staying in front of Ucchan's okonomiyaki restaurant. He decided to go in, perhaps she will give him something for some work.

-Welcome what can I… Oh, it's you Ryoga! Long time not seen! What brings you here?

He sat on the chair at the table, and sighed a big.

-I am hungry but I don't have the spirit to work now, could you let me work later and eat now?

-Hm, I don't know… You will just disappear for months, that's not a good deal for me you know. By the way, why are you so upset?

-Something terrible happened.

-Tell me.

-Ranma…. He… Urgh.. I can't say it! It breakes my heart into thousand pieces!

-If it's about Ranchan, we can make a deal, we can trade information for food, are you in it?

-Well… ok. You know how I feel about Akane-san?

-Y-yes… And?

-She told me yesterday, that moron Ranma did something shameless to her! I can't stand it! Something like this happened to the love of my life!

Ukyo holded her hands in front of her face-What? My Ranchan wouldn't do anything like that!* Wait a minute! I lost that liquid on the same day as Akane suddenly appeared with Nabiki in my house. Could they… That girl, she will pay for this, so tricking my poor Ranchan!*

Ryoga continued:-I will fight him today at the Furinkan High School, I hope I will get there in time, I want to beat him up to pulp as fast as possible.

-I won't allow you to beat him up, but if he comes, Akane will be there too, so I am going too. I have something to take care about.

-Um… Would you help me to get there, please?

-Well, I will help you because you gave me some interresting informations. I am glad you told me this.

So everyone started the preparations for the upcomming battle. How will it turn out? In the next chapter you will find out!


	6. Showdown!

_Yay, I have finally completed my first fanfiction! (actually second, but the first that is complete) Thank you for the support, and sorry for the grammar mistakes, I will try to improve in the future... Please review, how do you like it, should I write more? :)_

* * *

The time for the great battle has finally come. The two opponents where standing in front of each other, and stared at each other for long, none of them moved. The pressure could be felt everywhere around, the people who were sitting at the fence were all exited about the upcoming match. Most of Ranma's class mates were there, Akane and Ukyo aswell. Nabiki was standing some steps away from them and collected the money for the bets. All of them waited for Ranma and Ryoga to do something. Ranma was the first who talked:

-So, why was that knife in the mail? I suspect this match will be very serious. May I know the reason?-altough he had some ideas why, but just to make sure…

-You are asking ME, why that message? You should know everything… What you made to Akane is unforgivable! She is a shy, defenseless girl, and you forced yourself on her like an animal! /Ukyo made a funny noise/ Disgusting! Ah… But thanks to that, I can beat you to a pulp, because I can use my most powerful attack, what you can't beat anymore! I won't fall again for these stupid tricks of yours, because from this point I don't belive a word you say! Akane told me everything, and only her word is the only one truth for me!

Now, YOU WILL DIE FOR FORCING THAT KISS ON AKANE!

/In the heat of the fight they didn't notice, that Ukyo started to charge on Akane with her big spatula too, and they began a fight/

-W-whait that's not…-but Ranma couldn't finish his sentence, Ryoga was already in action, and charged on him, trying to hit him with his fast fists as hard as he could. He easily dodged all, but that made Ryoga only more desperate. He jumped back, and looked down to the ground.

Ranma looked at him surprised-Is it over already? I never tought you would give up so fast. Hey, are you crying? Hey!-He stepped closer, but suddenly the earth started to shake, and slowly a red aura began to whirl around the pig-boy. He lifted his head, and looked directly at his opponent with glowing red eyes.

-Now, you will pay for everything-his voice was trembling-SHISHI HOKODAN!

Ranma tried to run away as fast as he could, but somehow this attack was much faster and stronger than he remembered, he couldn't awoid it, and pulled him into the ground. He coughed some sand, and tried to stand up, but the next attack already came, and it pulled him back on the ground.

* * *

-Look guys, Ranma is in trouble!

Ukyo and Akane stopped their fight to check what happened.

-Oh no, poor Ranchan! I told that idiot not to hurt him… We have to save him!

-Hey, you are a martial artist too, not?

-Of course I am! What's the silly question Akane?

-I know how he would feel, if we interfere, he would never forgive us. Don't give up your hope, he will think out something, I know!

-Perhaps you are right. But I can't forgive you so tricking my Ranchan with that stupid spell!

-I didn't do anything, and what spell are you talking about?

-Hey, hey, chill down everyone-Nabiki stepped between them to solve the problem-Akane don't know about anything you say, and where do you have that information?

-I have it from Ryoga…

-And how could our Ryoga know anything like that? Don't you think he just missunderstood something again? He said Akane told him, why would she tell him anything like that? Isn't that stupid?

-You have a point… But why is he so angry then?

-He is always angry at Ranma, that's nothing unusual.

Daisuke was tired of the conversation:-Hey, you three! You will miss the best part! Don't talk just watch!

-Well I guess we can settle this later, and ask Ryoga or Ranma about the situation, let's now just cheer for them. Mainly for Ranma, because it looks like he is half-dead.

-Don't say something so terrible Nabiki! Come on Ranma, stand up!

* * *

-Heh, this is easy, you are getting weaker with time Saotome. Stand up, so I can hit you again to ground. I hope you have learnt your lesson not doing anything shameless.

-Shameless… -cough-You are a moron as usual, you don't know anything.-He used the little attack pause to stand up. *This is getting very bad, I can barely stand, I have to think out something, or he really beats the spirit out of me. I can't use the Hiryu Shoten Ha, because he is standing mostly in one place, and any other attack is not effective. The only thing what could hit him is the Moko Takabisha, but I don't have enough self-confidence right now… If there would be an other strong and heavy feeling, much stronger than that…*

-I know exactly what happened, you gave her a kiss what she not wanted, that's enough for me, nothing else matters!

-I told you already, I was not… *That's it!* Ryoga… Thanks for the tip.

-What are you talking about?

Ranma crossed his arms copying Ryoga's method, to create that aura around himself. He looked in the croud after Akane, and as he found her, he stared at her for long. Slowly he closed his eyes and started to smile. Some electrical discharge left his body instead of an aura but he felt, this is right. Ryoga curiously waited what will happen, he has never seen something like this.

*Now just send the KI up like he did, I have enough power for that, but how should I do that? Perhaps if I try to focus my energy into the air…*-He lifted his hands and tried to pull his energy up, but nothing happened, only a small electric circle formed above his head.

-What the hell is this?-Ryoga started his own attack, he was affraid what might come, but it was too late for him, the small ball suddenly grow into a huge house-size ball, and Ranma immediately dropped it.

-MOKO TAKABISHA EDITED VERSION! FEEL THE WRATCH OF THE TENDOU NO KISSU! (Heaven's Kiss) The pig-boy couldn't awoid it, and the ball surrounded him.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All of the electricity came to life and Ryoga felt as if he would have touched an electric socket. He shook like that for a while, and then it suddenly stopped. He fell to the ground and didn't move anymore.

-Defeated… This is for interfering in others bussiness…

The people around shouted a big „woaaaw!" and surrounded them.

-Ranma this was a great attack!

-Yes, I have never seen something like that before!

-How did you do that?

He looked at them, and only told them smiling: -That's a secret guys. Perhaps one day I will tell you.-He looked around searching for Akane. She was fighting again with Ukyo, unfortunatelly Nabiki's words weren't enough.

-What was that Tendou No Kissu?! Tendou-Tendo, I am not an idiot, I know exactly you did something to him!

-I already told you, it's not like that!

-Then it's what?

She couldn't get her response anymore, because Akane was picked up by her fiancé, and with light-speed they wanished.

-We are not done yet… Now let's se if Ryoga is breathing…

* * *

Some streets away, on a very high building Ranma stopped and putted her down.

-I guess she won't find us here.

-I don't think she would follow us with that speed of yours.

-Haha, perhaps you are right.

-Thank you…

-For what?

-Um… For saving me from Ukyo, I was not in a good shape for fighting today.

*Woa, Akane is thanking me for interfering, that never happened before.*

Both of them stared at each other silently, blushing, and happy that they are alone again like this. The sun started to melt into the horizont, it was a beautiful view from here. Both of them sat down on the roof, and watched the surroundings, while enjoying each others closeness. In Akane's mind a question formed as she tought about today's happenings.

-Um.. That new technique…

-That was cool from me, ha? I know I am a genius, you don't have to say it.

-I didn't meant that, baka… I just wanted to ask something.

-What?

-As you started the whole thing, you stared at me for long, and made a strange face, and then you smiled as you formed that electric thing. What did you think that time? Why did you make that face?

-Um… You don't want to know…

-Of course I want! It is related to me right? I have every right to know it!

Ranma blushed heavily, and tried to avoid her glare.

-Hey look at me when I am talking to you!

-Are you really sure, you want to know? It is something, what you want, I am sure, but… You always deny it.

She looked at him qith a questioning face, trying to figure out what is he talking about. As her mind came to a certain thing, she joined him in heavy-blushing.

-You see, I told you, you don't want to know.

A small silence came, but then Akane looked up direct in his eyes: -Show me!

-Sh-show?!

-Yes, I am asking you to show it.

He hesitated for a bit, but then he grabbed her hands:-Then… Close your eyes.-She slowly closed it and waited what will happen. He uneasily leaned towards her, with one hand he touched the back of her head, and gently pulled it a little up. Then it finally happened: their lips touched. He felt the sensation running up on his back, and it was like their lips were melting. They kissed like there would be no tomorrow, only until they where out of air, they parted and breathed heavily.

-Um, this is better than in my imagination…

-Of course it is, now who gave you the permission to stop?

He smiled down hugged her tight-I am sorry, where were we?

They kissed again, and again, with each time it became more passionate. The sun was already gone, but they only noticed that after an hour.

-Should we go home?

-I think so, dad is surely worried.

They jumped down from the roof to the streets and headed towards home, while holding hands not careing who could see them. The two finally shared their first kiss, and nothing seemed so difficult anymore as before. They reached a new level in their relationship and nothing could destroy that.

Just before they arriwed at the main door, Ranma gave her a last kiss, and whispered in her ears:- I love you my tomboy! Forever!

He jumped to the window of his room and wanished from her eyes. She went in too, to her own room, and whispered in hear pillow: -Me too, Forever!


End file.
